mmdokuwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:MMDoku/MM1997b
Interessant, was zu diesem "Cicero"-Artikel unten der/die Leserkommentator/in "JLO" über die Braunschweiger Zeit schreibt. Und auch sehr brisant, wenn man dort den dritten Absatz liest! Nach der Liste der Monografien auf ihrer HP kann es sich bei diesem "neuesten" Buch zeitlich eigentlich nur um MM97b gehandelt haben. Schade, dass man deswegen beim Kommentator "JLO" nicht direkt nachfragen kann (höchstens einen Kommentar zum Kommentar schreiben und auf Reaktion hoffen). Und schade auch, dass diese Sachaussage in dieser pseudonymen Form - anders als einige interessante Horstkotte-Kommentare im ZEIT-Leserforum - nicht zitierfähig ist. Falls die Aussage zur Rolle der Assistenten so stimmt, was würde das dann konkret für das Thema "Wiederaufbereitung" bedeuten? (Die Seite hier zu MM97b bräuchte übrigens noch einige Erläuterungen, s. Hinweise/Platzhalter.) -- 15:35, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : "im Impressum der Bücher" - Plural? Eine gesunde Skepsis gegenüber solchen Aussagen bleibt natürlich immer angebracht ... -- 16:16, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Der Leserkommentator/in "JLO" hat wohl den Dank übersehen (MM97b) - ganz am Schluss: "Herzlich danke ich für wissenschaftliche Zuarbeit, Recherchen und Aufarbeitung meines Archivs Rüdiger Meise, Marc Meier-Wahl und Oliver Goers, die 1997 als studentische wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiter am Institut für Sozialwissenschaften, Abteilung Amerikanische Außenpolitik und Internationale Politik, an der TU Braunschweig tätig waren." Klgn 19:22, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :MM97b ist - meiner Meinung nach - die spannendste Collage von MM: u.a. werden MM87, MM92, MM93, MM93b, MM94, MM94b, MM95, MM97 zusammengeschraubt - das hat nichts mehr mit einem kleinen Eigen-/Selbstplagiat zu tun, das ist eine Wiederaufbereitung in Collagenform, vulgo: Verwurstung bzw. "Getretner Quark // Wird breit, nicht stark." - nebst Aktualisierungen und (eigenen?) Erweiterungen. Eher unwahrscheinlich, dass da auch noch Assistenten daran "schreiben" durften - vlt. als Zuarbeiter/Rechercheure? Spannend und sehr sehr aufwendig ist es, diese Wiederaufbereitungen alle zu dokumentieren und zu quantifizieren... Denke, man sollte das Thema "Wiederaufbereitung" in Form von Selbstplagiaten bei MM nicht zu "unkritisch" sehen, denn das Ausmaß ist nicht gerade klein und "niedlich"... Klgn 16:32, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ganz sicher ist dieses more of the same nicht "niedlich", allerdings sollte dabei aber eben auch nicht ganz vergessen werden, dass es sich bei MM95 oder eben auch MM97b nicht um wissenschaftlich ambitionierte Arbeiten sondern um Sachbücher handelt, die sich an ein (mehr oder weniger) 'breites Publikum' als Zielgruppe richten. Sozusagen eine "andere Liga". (Man sieht das ja auch gut an den Medien, in denen die Rezensionen erschienen sind, auf die MM hinweist: Das Parlament, Focus, NZZ, The Indendent, Wirtschaftswoche, WSJ Europe.) Im Grunde steht MM97b mit seinem 'Appellreichtum' und Postulaten - schon am Literaturverzeichnis erkennbar: die Kapitelüberschriften lesen sich wie solche zu Leitartikeln und Glossen - in der Tradition der unvermeidlichen Politikerbücher, in denen alte Reden, Vorträge und Artikel mit einigen neuen Überlegungen noch mal zusammengerührt und aufgekocht und manchmal als Schnellschüsse zwischen zwei Buchdeckel gepappt werden, ohne dass man dadurch von den Autoren etwas erführe, was man nicht schon irgendwie vorher von ihnen gewusst hätte: ex-und-hopp-Bücher, die in der Regel schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder verramscht werden. Für einige weitere Talkshow- und eine kleine Promo-Tour reichts. Aufmerksamen Rezensenten fällt das auch auf, wenn manche Texte allzu grobmotorisch zusammengeschraubt wirken. Zu MM93 merkte etwa der NZZ-Rezensent an: "... wirkt dieser Teil DDR doch nicht ganz in das Buch integriert" bzw. zur SPD-Sprechergeschichte von 1987: "... bildet einen erwünschten Kontrast zu der in andern Teilen des Buches vorherrschende Aneinanderreihung von Fakten und Zitaten unterschiedlichen Gewichts." - - - Ob solche Textvergleiche bei den publizistischen Hervorbringungen anderer Autoren, die durch große Textproduktion und Medienpräsenz auffallen, sehr viel andere Ergebnisse bringen würden? Oder fielen sie etwa bei ihm, ihm, ihm oder ihr eher ernüchternd ähnlich aus? - - - Steht bei MM97b eigentlich in der "Bibliografie - Eine Auswahl" mal ;- (ab S. 454, wieviele Quellen sind da angegeben?) irgendein Hinweis auf frühere MM-Veröffentlichungen bzw. verweist sie im Buch nirgendwo direkt oder indirekt auf eigene früherere Publikationen? :Ja, "Bibliographie - Eine Auswahl". Es werden ca. > 150 Bücher (u.a. 4xBracher, 3x*Craig, 2xFraenkel, E., 1xHacke, 1xHuntington, , 4xMM (Das Neue Europa, Das Ende der Bonner Republik, Rendezvous mit der DDR, Über die Zerbrechlichkeit der Demokratie)), 8 Zeitschriftenartikel und über 30 Quellen (endlich eine Trennung von Literatur und Quellen - und das in einer nicht-streng-wissenschaftlichen Arbeit!) angegeben. Es finden sich auch "Verweise", z.B. "(vgl. Margarita Mathiopoulos: Amerika: Das Experiment des Fortschritts. Ein Vergleich des politischen Denkens in den USA und Europa, 1987)" oder "(vgl. Karl Dietrich Bracher: Zeit der Ideologien, 1982)" - also eine Art allgemeiner Verweis bzw. Literaturempfehlung - ohne Seitenangaben. Ich konnte 61x"vgl." auszählen lassen - ungeprüft! Und zum Vorwort: "Bonn/Hannover, im August 1997 Margarita Mathiopoulos". BTW, Senzahl wollte IP mal zur Anschaffung eines E-Mail-Kontos überreden... ;-) Klgn 19:56, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke; zu dieser Art Bibliografie sollte dann dem Leser besser auch noch irgendwie auf der Seite zu MM97b erläutert werden. Ist jedenfalls schon bemerkenswert, man fragt sich auch, was dieser 'wissenschaftsähnliche' Stil bezweckt und was der Leser mit diesen "vgl."-Angaben anfangen kann. Vielleicht wurde auch einfach nur die Lit.liste von MM87 abgegrast, um Sachverstand zu signalisieren? Einen Eindruck suggeriert so eine mehrseitige Bibliografie auf jeden Fall: Nämlich dass die aufgeführten Titel die Grundlage für eine echte Originalausgabe bilden und es sich bei dem Buch nicht um eine Collage aus Inhalten früherer Publikationen handelt ... und das ist m.E. deutlich problematischer, als wenn gar keine Quellen angegeben worden wären. (Ansonsten: Naja, Email-Konto hab ich ja, nur halt nicht hierfür. Scheint mir aber auch irgendwie bekömmlicher, eine gewisse Distanz zum Thema nicht zu unterschreiten - würde mich andernfalls wahrscheinlich viel zu oft aufregen ;-) -- 22:08, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Jedenfalls ist es gut (auch aus Gründen der Übersichtlichkeit), dass hier eine Konzentration auf die Fremdplagiatsanteile aus MM87 erfolgte. Vielleicht sollte auf der Seite zu MM97b noch etwas zu Ausmaß und Quellen der aus MM87 übernommenen Fremdplagiate gesagt werden - und auch dazu, dass/warum die anderen MM-Quellen hier nicht detaillierter dargestellt werden. -- 18:53, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC)